custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Crynok
Crynok are a civilized species in the Altronia Continuity. Physiology Appearance Crynok are Toa-height bipeds with thin builds and Kanohi often covering their faces. They are much thinner than Toa and many other species, and also have almost disproportionately large feet. There are nine breeds of Crynok, eight of which are approximately equally populous and not greatly powerful. The ninth breed is very powerful, but also very rare. ] Tools Crynok often carry two-ended staffs for defense and wear masks of both Noble and Great power levels. Physical Prowess Crynok are very agile, capable of performing many acrobatic feats with ease. They can pull off backflips, wall-jumps, copious midair attacks, and great leaps. They are also very limber, able to bend themselves all the way around from toe to fingertip. Their strength does not differ too greatly from that of a Toa, but they are somewhat weaker. Their armor is also somewhat lighter and thinner. Powers Crynok often have ties to a Crynok Element, abilities of which are channeled through their staffs. Crynok are not very powerful as compared to some other races, the exception being Teal Crynok, which are very powerful. They rely mostly on their agility and speed, which surpass many other races. Crynok can also use Mask Powers. Crynok Elements Breeds There are ten breeds of Crynok, each being a different base color, and those are mostly the basic non-metallic colors of BIONICLE parts new and old. Each breed is tied to a sub-element or element, each different from the fifteen canon Toa elements. Some of them are really powers, but are referred to as elements in the Crynok society. Their powers all manifest in some way in the user itself, giving them an extra ability. List The list of Crynok breeds as relate to their powers is as follows. * Green-Acid Venom ** Can fire acid through staff or from hands, with greater effort. ** Is immune to their own acid and resistant to many corrosive materials. * White-Crystal Formation ** Can materialize crystals of any sort and use them against a foe. Channeled through staff. ** Is resistant to harm via crystalline materials and can sense their presence. * Blue-Energy Discharge ** Emits stun energy, which is similar to electricity, but missing some properties. ** Is immune to their own power and resistant to electric shocks. * Red-Force Fields ** Can generate fields around or shoot kinetic blasts at a target through staff. ** Can create a one direction-covering force field around self. * Brown-Sandstorm ** Can fire sand from staff, as well as turn solid matter to particles and whip particles into a sandstorm through staff contact. ** Is resistant to damage and abrasion from sand. * Black-Dark Matter ** Can fire blasts of dark matter or destructive neutrinos from staff, and can make short-range warp portals using time-space holes. ** Is immune to damage via dark matter and can survive in a vacuum. * Yellow-The Beasts ** Can control and communicate with Rahi beasts, as well as tame them with staff. ** Is able to survive for long periods without nourishment and hold breath for longer than other breeds. * Purple-Rigidity Alteration ** Can make targets more or less flexible via staff contact, as well as shoot beams from staff that make an inorganic target so brittle they shatter. ** Can relax their own rigidity to gain elasticity and durability. * Teal-Mass Alteration ** Can alter the density and/or size of a target via staff blasts or contact. Can also trigger a phase change in solid inorganic matter. ** Can alter their own size, to a minimum of eighteen inches and maximum of thirty feet. * Grey-Sound Control ** Can send forth sonic blasts from staff. ** Have incredible hearing, (but are not affected by loud, piercing noises) and can also mimic the voices of others. * Tan-StarForce ** Can release powerful blasts of golden energy with their staffs, or can create constructs of pure energy. ** Is extremely agile and dexterous, and so is difficult to hit. Society and Culture Crynok are peaceful, but adventurous and far from cowardly. They prefer to avoid war, and try not to get into close entanglements with other species, but the relationship with the Yelnir is an exception, as the species are so similar and on such good terms with each other. They do have a militia, but only use it to keep order. They are often regarded by other races as being soft members of a Utopian community, but are in fact a strong and formidable people, but simply like to stay out of conflict and keep out of foreign affairs. Martial Arts Crynok have their own distinctive combat style, which the members of their militia specialize in. It featured emphasis on staff combat, but hand-to-hand combat is also taught. Crynok use their long legs to their advantage, using kicks a lot in their fighting style. The art also features several distinct types of acrobatic flips and tricks, used in combat to confuse and disorient opponents. The users of this art emphasize different aspects of its style, to produce their own variants. Levuku invented an underhanded thrust with his staff, which is especially effective against other Crynok in training. Panuko is more defensive, preferring to plan ahead and keep himself standing until he can land a series of devastating attacks on one opening. Buraka would use her staff to vault into the air more than most. Vaturi is one of the few who never carried a staff. History Beginning The Crynok were created by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna, and were placed on the island of Rayuna. The Crynok Species was always known for being industrious and courageous. They were never afraid to start a war, they just tried to avoid it. After about 50,000 years of existence, the Crynok wisely decided to form village militias to protect themselves from Rahi, stop riots, and basically keep things under control. War About 33,000 BGC, the Crynok were yanked into war by the...audio receptor. They had long had a racial friendship with the Yelnir, but now the Yelnir were at war. The Crynok tried to avoid war, and succeeded for a few millennia, but the Yelnir-attempted persuasion finally paid off, and the Crynok joined the war effort, but were not as dedicated to it as the Yelnir were. Present The Crynok species has almost pulled out of the war, and occasionally aids the Yelnir, but never starts battles. Two of their kind were found as renegades and recruited by the Avenging Alliance. Two militia officers were sent to make contact with the team, and ended up joining them against Burtok. Recently, the war ceased, allowing foreign Crynok to return home. Known Individuals *Buraka *Levuku *Panuko *Vaturi Trivia * Crynok are Sidd's first made up species, but strangely he is just now deciding on their history. * Unlike most elements, Crynok elements most often are named with two words, not just one. * Crynok are awesome. *Grey and Tan Crynok were created by Ihu with Sidd's permission. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Sidorak12814 Category:Mechanical Species